my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryuu Nori
"Uh huh. I despise you too, kiddo." —Ryuu Nori to Shiro in "Ryuu Nori: Beginnings" Ryuu Nori'' (のり りゅう' '''Nori Ryuu),'' ''also known as his villain name'' Mortuus ''(モートゥス'' Mōto~usu'')'' ''by Kurogiri, was the'' '''League of Villains third-in-command and was a member of the organization's Vanguard Action Squad. He is a major antagonist in the series. He made his first major appearance as one of the main antagonists of the U.S.J. Arc. He also served as the primary antagonist of the Forest Training Camp Arc and for the Pro Hero Arc. Like the rest of the League, his goal is to kill All Might, the "Symbol of Peace". Later on, Ryuu changed his goal to instead, destroy society all together rather than reshape it, like Tomura. He later became one of the ten lieutenants of the Paranormal Liberation Front, an organization formed from the remnants of the League and the Meta Liberation Army. Appearance Ryuu is a shorter than average, slim man with pale skin. He has messy natural red hair with dyed blue highlights, some strands of hair sticking out from different angles. He has bangs that stop in between his thin, teal eyes which are usually half-lidded with eyebags. He has a big scar on his right arm from accidentally cutting himself with glass while trying to use his Quirk. His casual outfit consists of a white short-sleeved collared shirt. Over the collared shirt is a dark beige sweatshirt with two blue crystals pinned to it that his mom gave to him before she passed away; one being bigger than the other. He wears a beige cardigan over the collared shirt and sweatshirt along with some blue faded jeans cuffed a bit above his ankle. He wears black combat boots with white socks along with a red fanny pack that he wears across his chest. His villain attire consists of a white striped short-sleeved collared shirt. He wears black jeans with a black belt, the shirt is tucked in. His footwear consists of red and black low tops along with black socks. To top that off, he wears a teal tie to match his eyes. Following the battle with the Meta Liberation Army, Ryuu now wears a white mouth mask because of the area by his mouth being accidentally damaged by Tomura Shigaraki. His villain attire is similar to his previous one. He now wears a brown belt with navy blue jeans. Instead of his teal tie, he has a dark teal tie with white diamond designs. He wears a red lanyard with an ID with his first name in red on it. He wears a black coat with beige fur around the hood given to him by Skeptic. He also now wears a flower-like necklace given to him by his father when he reunited with him. Gallery Personality First impression wise, Ryuu seems like a cold, stoic, and aloof individual. He has trust issues, causing him to have that stoic expression. Some would even be scared to approach him. While killing someone, his stoic expression would sometimes turn into a sadistic smile. He'd rip anyone apart for hurting Shiro. Aside from being stoic, Ryuu is a really nice and playful guy. If anyone's sad, he'll usually be the first one to comfort them. He's also very forgivable with certain people. When Tomura Shigaraki accidentally damaged Ryuu's mouth area with his quirk, Ryuu was okay with it because it wasn't Tomura's fault. He's comfortable with the League of Villains, seeing some of them as family considering he hasn't been with his own for years. Ryuu is a loveable person. Most of the league loves to see his smile. If Ryuu isn't happy or as energetic as he always is, then everyone knows that something is up. Shiro describes his excitement as "annoying and childish", although she won't admit that his giggles comfort her. When playing video games with Shiro, Ryuu has this sparkle in his eyes whenever he wins, which Shiro doesn't fail to notice. Ryuu isn't good with rejection. He revealed to Shiro that he had a crush on Dabi, but when Ryuu told him, Dabi rejected him saying, "My heart belongs to Photo." This caused Ryuu to dislike Photo but accepted the fact that Dabi will never feel the same way and started cutting himself. Shiro found out and slapped him saying that she'll hate him if he didn't stop. He later stopped and he started having a minor obsession with Shiro. He still had those feelings left for Dabi inside but they later stopped and Ryuu started to pay attention to Tomura, who he is best friends with and started developing feelings for him. Quotes (To Dabi) "I like you, Dabi. I really like you." (To Kurogiri) "Kuro, do you think I'm useless?" (To Kurogiri) "Can I have some wine, please? Surprise me." (To Tomura Shigaraki, as he tries to kill Ryuu) "First of all, back off because you couldn't kill me even if you tried. Second of all, you think I have a crush on Shiro?" (To Shiro) "I don't want you to kill yourself, though." (To Shiro) "Do you really despise me?" (To Shiro, pulling on her arm) "C'mon, we're playing video games!" (To Shiro, while ruffling her hair) "In my eyes, you are a child." (To Shiro) "You have a reason to be in this world. You wouldn't have been born in the first place if you didn't have a reason." (To Shiro) "I know you don't dislike me, it's pretty obvious." (To Shiro) "I'm not sorry I met you. I'm actually glad that I met you. *smiles*" (To Tomura Shigaraki while Shiro watches them) "What the hell, Tenko? You're sorry for almost fucking killing me over Shiro? You know what? I'm going out for a walk. Don't bother following me." (To Shiro, while she's having a nightmare) "Shhh, it's okay. Shi-Chan, he can't get you. I'm here." (To Shiro, while they're hugging) "I'm happy because you're warming up to me." (To Shiro) "Sure thing, kiddo. My arms are shorter than normal but I'll try." (To Shiro after he beat Shiro in a game) "I'm sorry, Shiro. I'll let you win next time. *hugs*" (To Shiro, after he saves her from a hero) "Don't worry about it, Shi-Chan..." (To Shiro, after she found out Ryuu cuts himself) "S-Sorry. I just can't help myself." (To Shiro, while being watched by Tomura Shigaraki) "I'm fucking tired of this. I confess to Dabi but his heart apparently belongs to Photo. I confess to Tenko but he has feelings for you and he thinks I have a little crush on you when you're like a little fucking sister to me and we just break off our friendship. He even tried to kill me, Shiro. We were best friends but now cause' of this whole love business, not any- fucking more. I'm actually ready to break away from the league if this shit keeps up." (To Shiro) "Because you're like a little sister to me. You're an amazing individual who I care for very much and no one can change my mind." (To Shiro, while being watched by Tomura Shigaraki) "It's not your fault, sis. You're not horrible, don't say that. *slams door and takes a walk*" (To Himiko Toga) "Himi-Chan? You wanna go to the mall with me?" (To Shiro, after she questions why his eyes are dull) "Is life really worthful? I don't think so. Why do we have to live in this cruel world? Everything about it sucks. I don't belong here, I'm just a burden. I should just stay stuck in the unknown, it's basically like an afterlife. Peaceful without any troubles." (To Tomura Shigaraki) "I just need wine. Wine and sleep." (To Dabi, after winning a video game) "You lost, fucker! I win! You thought you could beat me?! Hand over the cash!" (To Dabi, while trying to get something from a higher shelf) "Stop laughing at me! It's not my fault you're taller than me. I bet you put this up here."Category:Brxccoliuwu Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:League of Villains